


【炯灼】入睡

by fx0000



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fx0000/pseuds/fx0000
Summary: 只能在車上淺淺入睡的灼有了炯的陪伴的故事。
Relationships: Kei Mikhail Ignatov/Shindo Arata
Kudos: 2





	【炯灼】入睡

**Author's Note:**

> 寫於2019.11.27

慎導灼是無法在車上以外的地方好好入睡的人。

他也在試過在夜深人靜的夜裡回到家，躺在床上、沙發上，然而總是在閉上眼之後每隔一個小時就會醒過來。這種會影響到白天精神狀況的事情總不能嘗試到天亮，於是他又走去車庫進到父親留下的車裡睡覺。他隨手從臥室抽了條被子丟進車內，隱約聽見雨水淅淅瀝瀝地打在柏油路上，打在他身上。慎導灼緩緩起身，沒有下雨，車內沒有下雨。他發覺是自己已經恍惚到極限時產生的錯覺——要不是才剛處理完案子不然他可能躺平在公安局內——外頭的陣雨倒是真實得令他安心。  
天氣預報有說最近會下雨嗎？  
他腦中只閃過這個念頭，再度躺回那狹小的後座。只有躺在狹小舒適的空間裡，他才能安穩睡著。

「你這個白癡！」

慎導灼著無奈地抓了抓頭髮，眼神掃過依然坐在自己位子上各做各事的執行官們，天馬先生在研究水晶球、入江不知道為什麼在逛網拍、如月正在將剛買的精油裝進噴霧機裡、雛河倒是略微不安地望向他們。放心吧雛河執行官，炯不會那麼暴⋯⋯響亮的彈指聲迴盪在整個一係辦公室裡，逼得他馬上哀嚎：「好痛！你也太大力了吧！」  
「你到底有沒有好好睡覺好好休息？」炯．他的搭檔．伊格納多夫雙手交叉眼神不耐地由上而下俯視他，暴躁程度簡直不輸給別人踩到他的地雷。  
灼真的敵不過炯跟舞子這樣盯著他看，本想迴避視線，可是他又沒有做錯事，又不是故意不睡好然後把自己身體搞壞的啊，只是穿了少一點蓋薄被窩在車子裡，而已。

「有啦⋯⋯不就這幾天下雨，天氣變冷，就剛剛好著涼，剛剛好感冒，剛剛好到現在還沒好而已，只是流鼻水，用不著擔心啦。」  
說完身體非常應景地讓他打了幾個噴嚏，還有幾個明顯帶痰的咳嗽聲。他的小感冒是假的吧，怎麼過了這麼多天才開始變嚴重。灼默默地抽了幾張衛生紙來用，將這一切看在眼裡的炯沈默一分鐘後一言不發地坐回自己的位子上開始處理公務，也不知道是發生什麼事，上一秒還很生氣，下一秒就跑走了。  
說實話，他跟舞子到底是怎麼跟炯相處二十幾年的？  
他懷著疑問又打了個噴嚏。

最後他早退回家了。

灼自認自己不是常生病的人，就算生病了也很快就會好，結果這次好像完全不是這樣。僅僅一個下午就讓他的感冒惡化，甚至發燒了；慎導灼打開自家冰箱根本沒什麼東西能吃，也不是不能空腹吞藥，只是他整個下午就喝了一杯奶茶。

一杯奶茶。他應該去搶炯的便當來吃才對，至少有吃到食物，不是合成食品。

他對著桌上的藥發呆，眨眼之間聞到了熟悉的氣味，是淡淡花香混合著雨水的味道，抬起眼，炯將便當盒放到桌上並打開來。「你今天都還沒吃吧。」  
他心不在焉地拿起便當嗯了一聲，餘光在對方身上游移著，大衣底下是休閒服，炯把大衣微掛在另一端的沙發椅背上後走進車庫，走回來時手上多了很多他還沒丟的垃圾。他沒有對身為製造者的他多說什麼，連個眼神也沒給，習以為常地翻出垃圾袋將垃圾分類裝進去。

看來有跟小舞說他感冒的事了，灼打量著便當的菜色暗自想著，不然他怎麼看都覺得這份便當有豐富的營養卻過於清淡，炒高麗菜、玉子燒、薑汁燒肉的薑汁沒有味道，這兩個人是故意的吧。然而在他不知不覺間炯已經將垃圾打包好跟其他垃圾放在一起，走去浴室放水回到沙發坐了下來。

「今天給我睡床上。」  
「欸、你要留下來嗎？」  
「感冒的人不要睡車上。」  
「炯真溫柔呢——」  
「⋯⋯吃完就快去洗澡，明天還要上班。」  
慎導灼隨意應付幾聲，快速解決了晚餐。

他眨眼望著漆黑的天花板，身下柔軟的床墊令他感到舒適與懷念，他有點記不清上次睡在床上是他自己睡還是有跟誰躺在一起了，發生那件事以來他再也不能輕易入睡，必須得到那已經沒人在開的車內躺下才行。是藥效的緣故、還是因為終於開始發燒，灼不得而知，他只覺得意識開始朦朧，房內乾而燥的空氣離他遠去，似乎就能這樣閉上眼進入深幽的夢鄉，忽地一陣冰涼襲來，視線一轉炯往他頭上貼了退熱貼，喃喃自語著什麼；看見這樣的炯他突然很想笑，彷彿學生時代的他們。

「炯。」  
「怎麼了。」  
「你貼這個怕我發燒喔。」  
「放心吧，你不會真的發燒。」  
「嘿嘿。」

他趁對方沒反應過來之前抓住了手臂，然後把枕頭擺到舒適的位置後依靠著炯的臂膀。「今天就這樣睡吧⋯⋯晚安，炯。」  
「⋯⋯晚安，灼。」

慎導灼是無法在床上獨自入睡的人。


End file.
